Eddie Walker's Confession
by Rarity92
Summary: Eddie Walker from Family Guy: OC Universe has a confession to make.


**Eddie Walker's Confession**

A spotlight revealed Eddie sitting in the middle of a dark room as he was looking at us, the viewers, in a very serious manner.

"Hello, everyone, this is Eddie Walker" Eddie greeted "You may remember me as the protagonist of Family Guy: OC Universe, AKA the love interest of Meg Griffin, who a I have a beautiful daughter with her. Her name is Gwen and she's freaking adorable. Well, the thing is the creator Rarity92 just got sick on continuing the story and he gave us away to pen123. We pretty much appear in that fanfic now for more adventures in his own version of American Dad. But I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about…me…and my sexual fetish"

As Eddie stood up, he started walking to a pink closet.

"As you guys already know, I have a strong fetish on crossdressing" Eddie explained as he opened the closet, revealing women's clothing and he took out a pair large white panties "Specifically, women's underwear" he started cuddling them on his face "They're so soft and comfy…"

The camera panned out to the other way.

"Wait! Don't leave! I'm not a pervert!" Eddie continued "Well, maybe I am, but not in an obnoxious way like Mr. Quagmire, nor in a disgusting and depraved way like Mr. Herbert. I mean in a way that I've dressed as a girl so many times that I think I am in girl at the inside"

The flag of Transgender magically appeared next to him

"Yeah, we all know about the LGBT and stuff I was more of a straight crossdresser. I love women and dress up like one"

He got back to the closet and started undressed, starting with the gray vest and red shirt with a white star. His chest is now nude.

"But as time went on, I started loving the perks of being a woman and maybe I should take one more step further. I mean, look at my chest, it doesn't feel very masculine. It feels as soft as a baby's skin. Maybe I need boobs and… " he took out some breast forms from the closet "Here's some fake ones! Of course, there's one more problem. Please, bear with me"

He took off his shoes and socks, following his blue shorts and finally his black boxer briefs. He's now fully naked (but his manhood is pixelated).

"My dick. As much as I want to be a woman, I don't wanna get my penis and testicles removed. I love the feeling every time Meg and me make love. Maybe we could give our little Gwen a sibling, who knows?"

He grabbed the panties he showed early and put them on.

"Back to my crossdressing. My favorite kind of panties are granny or large panties. I know they're the most unsexy kind of panties, but like I said, they're soft and comfy. And look at that, they hide my manhood perfectly, they feels really nice"

He continued crossdressing with putting on a white lace bra and breastforms.

"Remember my friend, Matt? You know, the magician? Well, I asked him if there's a spell he can make to give me boobs and a more feminine body without sacrificing my dick. But, that's another story I hope pen123 would love to write.

After putting on the underwear, he took out a wig and put it on.

"I know what you're thinking: 'How's your wife and daughter taking the situation?'"

He walked to the other way to a mirror and a pink desk full of make-up and cosmetics. He sat down to start putting make-up.

"Well, you already know Meg. She freaks out at everything and this one wasn't the exception. She thought I was gonna leave her, I told her that it wasn't the case and blah, blah, blah. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. And oh boy, she fully accepted with that night in the bed where I was the woman and she was the man. And of course, our daughter Gwen was happy, saying that she now has 'Two Moms'. Of course, she was confused if she should call me 'Daddy or Mommy #2'. I told her she could call me Daddy"

Then the camera zoomed in to his face, putting a fierce glare at us.

"And if one of you, Social Justice Warriors, accuse her of misgendering me or call her transphobic, I'll bring out Hell on you! I still have the flame of the dragon inside of me!"

The camera zoomed out as Eddie's face changed to a happy one as he took out a golden necklace that changes voices.

"So in conclusion: am I a man or a woman? Doesn't really matter. I'm just a person who wants to look pretty, that's all. I'm not looking to give a message to the world, nor changing the society. I just want to live the life, however I want. So, you can say goodbye to Eddie…"

She put on the necklace.

"And say hello to Emma!" she said with a female voice, which is Allison Brie (imagine her voicing Diane Nguyen from BoJack Horseman).

However, it's revealed that there's no one in the audience, except some sleeping bum with an empty bottle of Vodka.

"Well, I predicted the 51th and final presentation would be the least hyped, so I think I already made my point clear"

She left the stage as she started silently singing What is Love by Haddaway.

" _What is love? Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more..._ "

 **The End**


End file.
